Tortured Souls
by WATCHMEWATCHYOUWATCHME
Summary: *SUPERNATURAL/ONE TREE HILL CROSSOVER* The Winchester boys are on a mission, yet again. Their ugly work finding them in the beloved town of Tree Hill, NC, which is no strange place to the two brothers. Business is at war with the overbearing sensation of pleasure and there is an ultimate fight to be best of the best. The Impala vs. The Comet. ding ding! Let us begin.


**Helloooo. [;**

**My name is Gemma, and this is my first story. :) I'm a little nervous on publishing it if I'm honest, so please don't be cruel if it sucks.. 8( I will be sure to give a brief explanation when necessary before each chapter begins and keep you all updated as often as possible. I hope you enjoy and please, don't hesitate to give tips and share your interest. Thank you for reading. :) xo**

"_Another one bites the dust_"

Spoke a voice. A voice singed with ignorance and that of a slight slur as it's arm shot back the last drop of whiskey that laid savoured at the bottom of the glass it clutched.

"_Dude. That's somebody's daughter_"

Came another. More assertive than the last. Serious, remorseful and in all reality, a lot less drunk.

Detecting the pang of sensitivity, Dean Winchester swung his burly frame around on his seat to face his younger brother, grateful of the bar keeping him half steady as he did so.

"_Lighten up, Sammy. People die everyday. It's the circle of life_"

He retorted. A brief, hearty chuckle quickly following upon his reference to _The Lion King_. Dean was easily humoured, especially by himself, and especially when intoxicated. In all honesty he was a bit of a dick.

Sam, with a look of annoyance and impatience, thrust his index finger down on a news paper article that laid strewn before them, a young, fair-faced blonde captivating the centre of the page, seemingly happy, yet the words surrounding suggested a different story.

"_Dean, this girl supposedly commit suicideyet had everything going for her; top grades, a full-ride to college, friends, family, none of who seemed to know or noticed anything that could have drove her to it, and -_"

"_Sam!_"

Dean exclaimed, his agitated bellow punching through his brother's sentence like a wrecking ball, desperate to salvage himself for just one night, one night off from all the crazy.

"_The chick probably found out her douche-bag boyfriend did the dirty with her best friend she's known since grade school who have been through a lot of crappy teenage stuff together and couldn't hack it_"

Dean rambled, making a grab for a half empty bowl of supplementary peanuts and dragging it lazily toward him.

"_Either that or the asshole ganked her."_

That comment earned an infamous Sam Winchester frown. Dean could be incredibly insensitive at times. Then again, maybe that's what made him a good hunter. Having no remorse for what they do. Little care for the copious amount of ghouls, ghosts, demons and other supernatural beings they'd killed over the years. Sam, however, sometimes couldn't help it. He'd wonder what they were like beforehand. Wonder about their families and feel sorry for their loss. Those of who weren't centuries old that is. The victims where another story. He always felt sympathy for them. Whereas Dean, he remained emotionless.

"_Right"_

Sam began, rummaging beneath the article they had just discussed for further proof of his suspicion. That this wasn't just one unfortunate event. There was something going on in this town.

"_Then what aboutthe other five that have 'ganked' themselves in the same week."_

The frown was now on Dean. Not for the fact that maybe Sammy was actually onto something, but more so that he used his word. Ganked. And in such a sarcy manner. The son of a bitch.

"_How'd you get these?"_

he responded, avoiding the diagnostic for a short moment while his mind scrambled to make sense of what was in front of him. Each article was as similar to the last and each victim had something going for them without any indication of sorrow. Dean was beginning to agree that something certainly wasn't right.

Sam leaned his lanky frame in direction to his brother, his gaze too fixated on the thousands of words that he'd already read over and over before making the situation known to Dean.

"_The local library. They have practically every headline from every state in there, it's crazy"_

"_No, what's crazy is that we're looking for the crazy. Is it really too much to ask that for once the crazy comes to us, huh? My ass is permanently numb from that damn car."_

Sam raised an eyebrow at this. Never had Dean spoke about the Impala in such a way. It was his pride and joy. Hell if Dean could make love to it he most definitely would.

"_Dude, it's five hours on the road and if we head now we'll be there by morning."_

After consideration and with a deep exhalation of breath, Dean gave a slight nod of approval and almost simultaneously pushed his hulky physique to a weary stance. Evident enough that tonight's alcohol intake was still well in control.

"_ you're driving, I've had way too many purple nurples. Oh, and don't tell baby what I said" _he whispered in reference to the car before making his way toward the exit.

Sam, who was quick on his brothers tail, tucked the gathered articles beneath his arm as he retrieved the keys from deep within his pocket, shaking his head at the gorilla like manner that Dean staggered to and out of the door, causing it to swing ferociously in which Sam caught mid-close, narrowly avoiding a smack in the face.

"_Tree Hill, here we come."_


End file.
